townsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Terrain
Le terrain couvre tout les blocs exploitables et pouvant être creusés trouvés tout au long de la carte. Cela inclut tous les blocs présents à la surface et les minerais précieux trouvés dans les sous-sols (donjon). Monde supérieur Tous les blocs de la surface sont exploités en tant que ressources de départ, comme la pierre. Pour obtenir plus de matériaux avancés, vous devrez explorer les souterrains. Le monde supérieur est composé de plusieurs types de terrains: Grass left Grass makes up the majority of most map types. It can be easily identified by its green grassy color. Grass can be tilled into humus, and naturally spawns several types of animals such as cows and pigs. Grass is also home to most flora like trees, flowers and wild wheat. Mining or digging grass blocks will yield mud 20% of the time. Stone left Stone is a natural grey color with lots of bumps indicating weathering. The surface stone is important for starting out because basic utilities need to be made and basic weapons need to be crafted before heading down to the hostile dungeons. Mining or digging stone blocks will yield stone 80% of the time. Sand left Sand is yellow in hue and usually spawns close to water. Gravel is known to appear nearby sandy beaches. The majority of desert is made up of sand blocks. Palm trees and cacti grow on sand as well as Snakecrabs. Mining or digging sand blocks will yield sand 90% of the time. Jungle left Jungle grass appears to have a darker green shade than regular grass and vines can be seen on the sides of the blocks. Jungle trees, and banana trees populate the area. Froggies and brownies along with their villages also spawn there. The jungle is also the place that Skootenbeeten call home, along with the delicious jungle mushrooms and blue radishes. Snow left The frigid snow is white in color and spawns snowy trees. Snowcherry trees also spawn naturally, from which one can obrainsnowcherries. Yeti live here, and happily punch the indigenous Reindeer to death. Strangely enough, cave mushrooms also spawn here. Snowcherry tree and cave mushroom can only be cultivated on snow. Mining or digging snow blocks will yield snow piles 25% of the time. Humus left Most "soft" tiles (as in not stone or ores) can be tilled and turned into humus, fertile soil ready for planting. Any planted crops require the ground to be tilled into humus. Humus can be reverted back to their original state by right-clicking and selecting un-till. Ores Gravel, Copper, Iron and Coal can all spawn on the surface, and are good indicators of the mining possibilities beneath them. If you are lucky and large deposits spawn on the surface, you can skip the mining altogether by placing Mineshafts upon them. Underground Mine downwords and you will meet the underground layers. The underground is mostly composed of stone but some deposites of ores can be found in groups, with rarer ones the deeper you go. If these tiles are mined, they have a chance of leaving behind raw materials for your townsfolk to craft with. Be aware that there's hundreds of hostiles walking around but other than that, it's a great place to find resources. Dirt left Brown dirt makes up the majority of the first underground layer, becoming more scarce after that. Mining it has a higher chance of producing Mud blocks than with mining grass, with a rate of 35%. Stone left Underground stone can be found by digging down through surface stone. Mining it can give you very useful stone blocks. Their item drop rate is the same as overworld stone. Sand left On desert maps, Sand appears underground too. It drops sand blocks which are used in the production of sand walls and glass. Their item drop rate is the same as overworld sand. Snow left Underground, snow can drop snow piles when mined. This can be gathered up by using the production menu to make snow buckets. Their item drop rate is the same as overworld snow. Gravel left Gravel can spawn underground, and is noted for its yellow flecks. It is not, however, gold, but it can drop useful flint when mined, which is used to make cooking fires. Gravel will drop flint only 30% of the time. Coal left Coal, the well-known black ore, can be found underground. It's the only black ore, and is usually found in high abundance just under the surface. It can be used to craft torches which are useful for making Mineshafts, and is a component in making iron armor. When mined, coal will be produced 80% of the time. Iron left Iron, while possibly found on the surface, is usually a lot more common on floors 2 and below. It's small orange flecks are easy to spot, and it's ore is used for things such as Kitchen Stoves, iron armor and weapons and Anvils. When mined, iron ore will be produced 80% of the time. Copper left Copper looks very similar to Iron, but has larger, more obvious orange flecks. It is used to craft more advanced ITE weapons and armor, such as Goblinite. When mined, copper ore will be produced 80% of the time. Silver left Silver is found deep in the dungeon and is quite rare as it cannot be mined using a mineshaft. Its ore can be used to make the Silver skootenbeeten statue or sets of weapons and armor. When mined, silver bars will be produced 80% of the time. Gold left Gold, like silver, is rare, can be found deep in the dungeon, and cannot be mined using a mineshaft. Gold can be used to make several decorative statues or sets of weapons and armor. When mined, gold bars will be produced 80% of the time. Dense Stone left Dense stone is too, found deep within the dungeon. It can be mined and produces stone blocks, however unlike regular stone tiles, it can be mined using a mineshaft to generate endless stone. Dungeon Wall left These blocks and stone take up most of the underground blocks. It takes a while to pick through though, but once mined, it can drop regular stone blocks (drop rate is the same). Dungeon Room Dungeon room is a red colored brick, found on lower levels of the dungeon. When mined, it simply drops regular stone blocks (again, drop rate is the same). Special Water right Water can be found on all layers. On the surface, two areas of water generally spawn: *A large circular lake. *A long river that divides the map in two. *Small pockets of water in the jungle. As you dig underground, the layout of the water will change. The lake goes as deep as possible. The river is only present on the surface and the floor immediately below it. On the first underground layer, the river is readily visible. However, the river still poses a threat on the second floor down. Mining directly beneath the river will cause it flood tunnels, much like if you mined into the lake. The small pockets of water in the jungle follow the exact same rules as the river. Note that for town defense, bridges over water can be deleted while hostiles are on top of them, either stranding or outright killing them. Creating a long section of bridges can be used to defend against high level sieges. Lava right Lava can be found in the lower levels of the dungeon and they function similarly to water. A tactic (although it uses admin commands so it can be considered cheating) against sieges, is to put lava or water around the enemies and then unpause the game. The enemies must be trapped by the fluid in order for them to die otherwise they will only be pushed around. The water or lava will then kill the entire siege with very little risk to your townsfolk. Floods Floods are caused by mining into a body of water or lava, no matter the size.. Once you mine into a body of water or lava, it will flood along your mine, and push away any entities nearby. Any items in the way are destroyed. It will flow down holes to flood lower chambers. There is currently no way of removing water from flooded chambers. *